Utility vehicles are known. The present disclosure relates to vehicles, including utility vehicles. The present disclosure relates to utility vehicles having foot controlled pedals. The present disclosure relates to a floorboard for use with utility vehicles, and particularly for those with foot controlled pedals.
The following nine applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/134,909, filed Jun. 6, 2008, titled SUSPENSION SYSTEMS FOR A VEHICLE, (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/135,107, filed on Jun. 6, 2008, titled VEHICLE, (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/092,191, filed Apr. 30, 2008 titled VEHICLE, (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/092,153, filed Apr. 30, 2008, titled VEHICLE, (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/050,048, filed Mar. 17, 2008, titled VEHICLE WITH SPACE UTILIZATION, (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/050,064, filed Mar. 17, 2008, titled VEHICLE WITH SPACE UTILIZATION, (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/092,151, filed Apr. 30, 2008, titled UTILITY VEHICLE HAVING MODULAR COMPONENTS, (8) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/050,041, filed Mar. 17, 2008, titled METHOD AND APPARATUS RELATED TO TRANSPORTABILITY OF A VEHICLE, and (9) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/218,572, filed Jul. 16, 2008, titled FLOORBOARD FOR A VEHICLE, collectively referred to herein as the “Utility Vehicle Applications” are related to utility vehicles. The disclosures of the Utility Vehicle Applications are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members including at least two front ground engagement members and at least two rear ground engagement members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; a CVT supported by the frame; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members through the CVT to power movement of the vehicle; and an operator area supported by the frame and positioned between the at least two front ground engagement members and the at least two rear ground engagement members. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement. The operator area also including steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, prime mover controls operatively coupled to the prime mover, and at least one cup holder. The at least one cup holder being provided in the operator area forward of and spaced apart from the seating and lower than a seating surface of the seating. In one example, the at least one cup holder is positioned lower than a dashboard of the utility vehicle and forward of a rear plane of the dashboard. In another example, the at least one cup holder is coupled to a front wall of the operator area. In a variation thereof, a first cup holder includes a first locator and the front wall of the operator area includes a second locator. The first locator and the second locator cooperating to couple the first cup holder to the front wall. In a further variation thereof, the first locator is a tab having a locating slot and the second locator is a slot in the front wall. The tab being positioned in the slot in the front wall such that the locating slot of the tab is aligned with the slot in the front wall. In a further example, the at least one cup holder includes a driver cup holder and a passenger cup holder, the driver cup holder being offset to a first side of a central longitudinal plane of the vehicle by a first distance and the passenger cup holder being offset to a second side of the central longitudinal plane of the utility vehicle by a second distance. In a variation thereof, a width of the operator area of the vehicle 100 is a third distance and the first distance is up to about 80 percent of one-half of the third distance. In another variation, a width of the operator area of the vehicle 100 is a third distance and the first distance is at least about 80 percent of one-half of the third distance. In still another variation, the first distance is equal to the second distance. In yet a further example, the at least one cup holder includes a driver cup holder and a passenger cup holder and the at least two front ground engagement members of the plurality of ground engagement members include a left front wheel and a right front wheel. The driver cup holder being offset from a central longitudinal plane of the vehicle such that a plane passing through a center of the driver side cup holder intersects the left front wheel and the passenger cup holder being offset from the central longitudinal plane of the vehicle such that a plane passing through a center of the passenger side cup holder intersects the right front wheel. In still another example, the at least one cup holder includes a first cup holder, a top surface of the first cup holder being at a first height from a floor of the operator area. The first height being closer to the seating surface of the seating than to the floor. In yet still another example, the at least one cup holder includes a first cup holder, a top surface of the first cup holder being at a first height from a floor of the operator area. The first height being closer to the floor than to the seating surface of the seating. In yet another example, the at least one cup holder includes a driver cup holder and a passenger cup holder which are equidistant from a central longitudinal plane of the vehicle, both of which are positioned lower than a dashboard of the utility vehicle and forward of a rear plane of the dashboard, and both of which are about a same height above a floor of the utility vehicle. In still another example, the at least one cup holder is detachable from a front wall of the operator area. In yet still a further example, the plurality of ground engagement members are a plurality of wheels; the prime mover is an internal combustion engine which is operatively coupled to at least one of the at least two ground engagement members and to at least one of the at least two rear ground engagement members; and the operator area is bounded by a floor, a wall extending from a driver side opening of the operator area to a passenger side opening of the operator area, a rear wall positioned below the seating, and a roll cage extending over the seating. In a variation thereof, the wall is a single component.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members including at least two front ground engagement members and at least two rear ground engagement members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; a CVT supported by the frame and contained within a housing; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members through the CVT to power movement of the vehicle; an operator area supported by the frame and positioned between the at least two front ground engagement members and the at least two rear ground engagement members; and a CVT cooling system being in fluid communication with an interior of the housing. The CVT cooling system having an air inlet positioned to draw air from the operator area to the interior of the housing. The operator area including seating, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and prime mover controls operatively coupled to the prime mover. In one example, the air inlet of the CVT cooling system is located below the seating of the operator area. In a variation thereof, the air inlet is generally aligned with a front plane of the seating. In another example, the air inlet is provided in an inlet housing which is coupled to a wall of the operator area. The wall having at least one opening positioned proximate the inlet housing such that air from the operator area passing through the at least one opening and the air inlet into the inlet housing. In a further example, the CVT cooling system further includes an exhaust duct which is in fluid communication with the housing and includes an air outlet. The air outlet of the exhaust duct being positioned lower than the air inlet of the of the CVT cooling system. In still another example, a length of the CVT cooling system is about 3.25 feet from the air inlet to the interior of the housing. In yet a further example, a length of the CVT cooling system is up to about 3.25 feet from the air inlet to the interior of the housing.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members including at least two front ground engagement members and at least two rear ground engagement members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; a CVT supported by the frame and contained within a housing; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members through the CVT to power movement of the vehicle; seating supported by the frame and providing a seating surface for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members; prime mover controls operatively coupled to the prime mover; and a CVT cooling system being in fluid communication with an interior of the housing and having an air inlet positioned lower than the seating and generally aligned with a front plane of the seating. In one example, the air inlet is provided in an inlet housing which is coupled to a wall positioned beneath the seating, the wall having at least one opening positioned proximate the inlet housing such that air passes through the at least one opening and the air inlet into the inlet housing. In another example, air traveling from the air inlet of the cooling system to the interior of the housing travels up to about 3.25 feet.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members including at least two front ground engagement members and at least two rear ground engagement members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; a CVT supported by the frame; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members through the CVT to power movement of the vehicle; and an operator area supported by the frame and positioned between the at least two front ground engagement members and the at least two rear ground engagement members. The operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, prime mover controls operatively coupled to the prime mover, and a floor having a quasi-flat floor portion extending from a central longitudinal plane of the vehicle towards a left side of the vehicle and a right side of the vehicle. The prime mover and the CVT being positioned to a first side of the quasi-flat floor portion of the floor and are operatively coupled to at least one of the ground engagement members positioned on a second side of the quasi-flat floor portion. In one example, the quasi-flat floor section is a floor section which functions as a flat floor section to an object supported thereon and includes some height variations. In another example, the height variations are up to about 1 inch. In yet another example, the height variations include regions recessed from a flat surface to direct fluid out of the operator area. In still another variation, the quasi-flat floor section extends a width of the vehicle, in yet still another variation, the quasi-flat floor section includes a generally flat floor surface which extends up to about 83 percent of a width of the vehicle. In a variation thereof, the generally flat floor surface is centered on the central longitudinal plane. In still another example, a length of the quasi-flat floor section is longer than a length of at least one of a driver side opening of the operator area and a passenger side opening of the operator area. In yet still another example, the prime mover and the CVT are positioned rearward of the quasi-flat floor portion and are coupled to at least one of the at least two front ground engagement members through a drive shaft extending below the quasi-flat portion of the floor. In a variation thereof, the vehicle further comprises a shiftable transmission supported by the frame and operatively coupled to the CVT to receive power from the CVT and to the drive shaft to provide power to the drive shaft, the shiftable transmission having an output shaft which is operatively coupled to the drive shaft at a first location which is above a lowermost plane of the frame and below a plane of the generally flat floor portion; and a front differential supported by the frame and positioned forward of the generally flat floor portion, the front differential having an input shaft which is operatively coupled to the drive shaft at a second location, the second location being above the lowermost plane of the frame. In a further variation thereof, the second location is higher than the first location. In still a further variation thereof, the second location is above the plane of the quasi-flat floor portion. In yet still a further variation, the floor in an area outside of the quasi-flat portion includes a foot guard member positioned proximate a first foot pedal of the prime mover controls. In still a further variation, the foot guard member defines a recess in an underside of the floor, a portion of the drive shaft being received in the recess. In another example, the floor in an area outside of the quasi-flat portion includes a foot guard member positioned proximate a first foot pedal of the prime mover controls. In yet another example, the prime mover is an internal combustion engine and the vehicle further comprises a prime mover air intake system including an air duct in fluid communication with the prime mover and having an air inlet positioned forward of the quasi-flat floor portion of the floor. The air duct extends from the air inlet towards the prime mover below the quasi-flat portion of the floor. In a variation thereof, the air inlet faces rearward towards the operator area. In another variation, the output shaft of the shiftable transmission is up to about 13.7 degrees from horizontal. In still another variation, the drive shaft angles upward from the first location to the second location by up to about 4.3 degrees from horizontal.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of cooling a CVT of a utility vehicle which includes an operator area is provided. The method comprising the steps of positioning the CVT within a housing; providing a cooling system having a fluid inlet and a fluid conduit, an interior of the housing being in fluid communication with the fluid conduit of the cooling system; and positioning the fluid inlet to draw air from the operator area into the fluid conduit of the cooling system, in one example, the air inlet is provided in an inlet housing, an interior of which is in fluid communication with the fluid conduit of the cooling system. In a variation thereof, the method further comprises the steps of positioning the inlet housing below seating provided in the operator area; coupling the inlet housing to a wall of the operator area; and providing at least one opening in the wall of the operator area, the air from the operator area passing through the at least one opening and into the interior of the inlet housing. In a variation thereof, the step of coupling the inlet housing to the wall includes the steps of positioning tabs of the inlet housing in corresponding openings of the wall; and securing the inlet housing to wall with fasteners. In a further example, the method further comprises the step of positioning the fluid inlet such that the fluid inlet intersects a centerline of the utility vehicle. In a variation thereof, the method further comprises the step of further comprising the step of positioning the fluid inlet such that the fluid inlet draws air from an area of the operator area positioned lower than a seat of the operator area. In a variation thereof, the air travels a distance of up to about 3.25 feet from the fluid inlet to a fluid inlet of the housing. In a further example, the method further comprises the step of positioning the fluid inlet such that the fluid inlet draws air from an area of the operator area positioned lower than a seat of the operator area. In a variation thereof, the air travels a distance of up to about 3.25 feet from the fluid inlet to a fluid inlet of the housing. In another example thereof, the air travels a distance of up to about 3.25 feet from the fluid inlet to a fluid inlet of the housing.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.